Red Vs Blue: Dont Say Goodbye
by Black.Light.Angel27
Summary: This story takes place during Project Freelancer inside "Mother of Invention", and outpost "Blood Gulch". Agent Texas and Agent York are in process of saving "The Alpha" but the mission is held back by some trouble. The ship crashes and Tex is Hurt. New relationships are made causing Texas realize her true feelings towards a certain Agent who helped her, Agent Washington.
1. Prologue

**Hi, my name is Alice. I'm new at the story writing and publishing. This will be my very first time. So please feel free and leave any comments and reviews. I Will be posting the next part very soon like in a day or so. Thank You…****J**

**Prologue:**

She was probably the most amazing and beautiful person I've ever met. She was 25, and I was 26. Her eyes were green colored, and she had brown hair, naturally wavy, hanging half way her back. Although Allison was not aware of my feelings, I still protected her and cared deeply for her. She knew me as none other than David Washington or Wash, a soldier for the UNSC involved in "Project Freelancer". I knew Allison Texas as an amazing woman who knew how to fight. Allison never really liked being called by her first name, so she eventually started going by Agent Texas, or just Tex.

Tex was known as a soldier who could beat you in a match anytime, anywhere. She was at the top of the leader board, and was also known as one of the best soldiers, even better than Carolina. Tex was also on top of the charts for the project known as "Project Freelancer". All the freelancers in the project where to have an Artificial Intelligence or A.I, implanted inside their head. Sadly, Tex had the worst A.I known as none other than Omega.

A.I's where known as small fragments taken away from the original A.I, "The Alpha". No one really knows who the alpha is, but the A.I's take as a serious matter like it's the end of the world. I never got my A.I though, so I wouldn't really know the experience. I'm currently still on the waiting list, along with South Dakota. South Dakota likes to be called just South. She's also known as a total bitch when it comes to her and her twin, North Dakota. I really don't know how North can put up with south. I honestly feel bad for the man sometimes.


	2. Chapter 1: Mother of Invention

**Chapter 1: Mother of Invention**

**Entry#807 (Wash)**

Finally! Just found out I'm getting an A.I tomorrow. I don't know the name but who honestly cares. I'm excited, but of course South is mad. I'm going to try to make sure she knows I don't care what she thinks. Another problem is Tex. She hasn't been herself lately. Tex also disagrees with me getting an A.I, and I know Tex isn't the person to get jealous, but she has me worried.

**Entry#808 (Wash)**

Today's the day I finally get my own, personal A.I. I haven't talked to anybody, not even Tex. I think I just wanted some time alone, to celebrate.

Well…. Its time…. Wish me luck.

**Entry #809 (Wash)**

…..I Lost It…..

**Entry#810 (Tex)**

This is Agent Texas reporting on behalf of Agent Washington. Operation was a failure…. The…. The A.I had committed suicide inside Wash….. Agent Washington's head. I was in the observation room when I heard screaming. I came inside and saw Wash screaming in pain. I…. I held him down from hurting himself, but at the same time he was screaming and I quote, "Get her out of my head". A.I was known as Epsilon. I don't know who Wash wanted out of his head. By the words it sounds like a girl… but the A.I wasn't a female.

**Entry #811 (Tex)**

This is Agent Texas. Agent Washington is fine but is still recovering from the implantation. Right know as far as I know, Agent Washington is being interrogated and questioned by two UNSC soldiers including The Director. Agent Washington did confirm that the person in his head, that caused most of the pain, was the A.I "Epsilon". Agent Washington also motioned another person …. a female. He described the female as a 25 year old, with green colored eyes. A picture was drawn of the description of the woman. I still haven't seen the sketch.

**Entry#812 (Tex)**

The Director, Officers, even Agents seem to be watching my every move. I can't go to the training room without seeing the Director in the Observation Room. I can't go anywhere without being followed by South, Wyoming or Carolina. I haven't seen Wash, or even talk to him.

**Entry#813 (Tex)**

The UNSC has gone to hell. All Freelancers are being forced to turn in their A.I's. I still have Omega and don't plan on turning him in anytime soon. Wash, as far as I know… hasn't been the same. It's like he's been brainwashed.

**Entry#814 (Tex)**

They have him. They have The Alpha heavily guarded inside The Mother of Invention. I finally saw the sketch of the female. The director really needs to lock up the information. Turns out the reason I'm being watched so often is because I'm the woman from the sketch. It didn't take long for the Director to figure out the female. I'm going after the Alpha, and I know its suicide mission but the alpha is being tortured and I'm not alone. York apparently understands and is joining me. It's not just the alpha I'm going after. I'm going after all the A.I's and I'm starting with Gamma, Wyoming's A.I. York already has Delta, and I have Omega. That makes it Two less A.I's to chase after.


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions

**Chapter 2: Suspicions**

Nobody knew what me and York were up to, and I planned on keeping it that way. Although I couldn't talk to Wash, he still managed to see me but soon, Wash started forming suspicions towards York. I dint allow Omega to show himself, York also did the same thing with his A.I, Delta. Some agents like Wyoming and Carolina, where getting suspicious of me and watched my every move.

"It's time York" said Tex

"Are you sure Tex, I mean…?" York was cut off

"Yes I am York. It's now or never and trust me, our window is closing fast" Tex said a little annoyed

"The Director is torturing The Alpha. He's also collecting all the A.I's. I doubt you want to turn in Delta just like how I don't want to give up Omega."

York looked down knowing Tex was right.

"Let's go then" said York, grabbing his magnum

Tex grabbed her SMG, magnum, a battle riffle, 3 grenades, and 2 smoke grenades. York grabbed the same weapons as Tex but included a C4.

"Wow…. Why do you need the C4?" asked Tex

York looked at Tex, and smiled."You said it yourself Tex, were going to need a huge distraction. So what is a better distraction then blowing something up" York said in the most casual way ever.

Tex smiled. "I like the way you think."

Omega interrupted the moment. "I'm sorry but if you two are done, we have some more serious matters to attend to." Delta appeared next to Omega and nodded in agreement to Omegas statement.

"Ok fine then. York, you and Delta go and find the location of The Alpha." Ordered Tex

"What about you?" Asked York

"I'm going after Wyoming." Tex said, cracking her knuckles.

"Fair enough. D, let's go, and Tex… Please just promise you'll keep Wyoming's balls intact"

"Sorry York, but I can't keep any promises" Tex smiled at York and Delta, then left.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

"Warning, Warning…. Breach in Sector 9"

"F.I.L.I.S.S show the security camera" Ordered the director

"Complying"

The main screen on the bridge changed to the security camera.

The director noticed that in one of the cameras, Agent Wyoming was laying on the floor unconscious. There was also another person in the room. The director and the counselor couldn't make out the person until they turned around.

"Allison" The Director mumbled out her name as the speaker was only connected to the section where she was.

She looked at the camera and toke off her helmet. "My name is Texas…Sir".

"What in the hell are you…." The Director was cut off

"I'm doing what's right Sir… Or if I should even call you that" Tex said coldly.

"What do you mean what's right?!" He said angrily

"Don't play innocent with me Director! I know exactly what you've been hiding, I know about the alpha!" The director stayed quiet.

An explosion suddenly happened in the cargo area. Tex looked up at the camera.

"That's my signal…" she grabbed her helmet.

"I'll see you in hell, Sir." She grinned and left.

"Good Job D! I just hope this distraction is good enough for Allis… I mean Texas" York said smiling at his A.I

"Thank you Agent York and I pretty sure this distraction will pleas Agent Texas" Delta said trying to make his owner and friend feel more secure.

"Ok, now all we need to do is regroup with Tex…Hopefully she's not in trouble." York said as he was about to exit the room.

"Agent York… I would suggest you go through the Right door and not the left"

"Why Delta? Going through this door is an easier way to get back with Texas" Just as York finished his sentence, both Agent South and Agent Washington came through left door.

"Next time… I'll follow your advice." York quickly went into a hand to hand combat with the two agents. He did a nice clean uppercut on Wash and kicked South out of the way.

Somehow, York managed to end behind both of the agents.

"Delta, Activate their armor lock" ordered York

"Complying" at that moment, South nor Wash could move their arms or body. York knew the lock wouldn't hold forever, so he needed as much distance away from them as possible.

As York left the room, he turned to look at Washington.

"Memory is the Key, Agent Washington" Delta said then disappeared


	5. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

**Hello…. I am working on a new story based on RVB (Red Vs. Blue). I will pair two people together. One of the persons is Tex. I don't know who I should pair her up with. If you have any suggestions, please comment. I will still continue this story. Its pretty fun ****J**

**Chapter 4: Change of Plans**

York ran into the observation room but he was then attacked by a person.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, I thought you where someone else" Tex reached her hand out and York took her offer.

"Glad to see your ok" Omega said as he appeared next to Tex.

"Yeah, You to buddy" Omega nodded and logged off with Delta

"There are agent and soldiers looking for you and me" Tex said, setting her helmet down on the desk.

"It's ok" York grabbed Allison's hand and looked at her. "I have the information and I know where he is, but we have to hurry because Washington and South are looking for me"

Tex looked at York confused "Why are they looking…" Footsteps where suddenly heard, which made York jump a little.

"Hide" Ordered Tex.

York went under the desk and Tex climbed up to the ceiling. Her hair was hanging in her face, remembering she forgot her helmet on the desk. She was about to get down but stopped when she saw South and Washington walk in through the door. Tex could feel and see her long, dark brown hair hanging and she hated it.

"Told you, Should have listened to me about putting your hair up in a ponytail, but no, ignore the A.I." Omega said in her head, which only made Texas mad. She could see that South was right under her but also noticed Wash was walking towards the Desk, noticing her helmet.

"Where do you think York went? I say he's probably with that bitch, Texas" South asked as she guarded the door.

"I'm pretty sure" Wash looked at the helmet suspiciously and picked it up, examining it.

"That's Texas's Helmet" South said

"She was here" Wash said as he looked at the helmet's visor.

Allison saw her opportunity and jumped down, knocking South out of her feet. Before South could make a move, Tex toke out her gun and aimed at South, causing York to come out with his gun and aiming at Wash.

"Trader" South mumbled out.

"I didn't betray anyone South" Tex said gripping onto the gun tighter.

"Then what do you call this Tex! You're with York basically running around the ship and killing our soldiers, and for what!?" Wash yelled

"You're so brainwashed, you don't even see what the director is doing… He's using us Washington!" Tex argued back

Tex was all of a sudden stabbed in the leg by South. Tex kicked south in the head, causing her to Black out. Tex pulled out the knife and York hit Washington's head, just like Tex. Now there were two unconscious agents on the floor.

Tex walked up to where wash was laying and picked her helmet up. At the same time, she also set her dog tags in Washington's hand.

"Let's just get out of here and finish the mission" York nodded and followed Texas out of the room and towards the main bridge.


	6. Chapter 5: The Alpha

**Hello... dont worry im still not done with the story its just hard with school but now im on spring break. Hope you like the chapter. :)**

**Chapter 5: The Alpha**

Texas and York where right outside the Main Bridge doors.

"You ok?" even though Tex couldn't notice, York had his worried face.

"There are at least twenty soldiers and two agents in there waiting for you. At least that's what I counted." Omega clarified, appearing in front of Texas.

"I'll take Carolina and Maine. York and Delta, I need both of you two working on getting the alpha."

"You sure, I mean its Maine and Carolina here we're talking about."

"I'm sure. Besides I've already seen what Maine can do, Carolina is no difference"

York smiled, remembering their match "Just be careful"

"I will"

York started working on opening the door. "Try not setting off any alarms York"

"Don't worry I got this"

"I'm pretty sure that's what you say to all the ladies"

"Now that's not true"

"Actually Agent York its true, you even said it yourself that it's your way to impress a female."

"Delta." York started getting annoyed.

"Got it" Texas backed away and stood next to door as York did the same.

York tossed in a flash grenade.

"Sync"

"Sync"

Texas moved in first, giving York cover. It didn't take long for her to start her fight against Carolina and Maine. As far as York could tell, Texas was winning.

"Delta get working. Omega go help Delta and try getting access to alpha"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go help Allison…I mean Texas"

Delta and Omega worked on trying to access the Alphas unit but they were being denied.

"The alpha keeps denying my access. He shouldn't be able to do that." Delta said confused.

"I'm not surprised"

Omega looked over and saw that it was Maine against Texas and York against Carolina. Texas was losing her strength but was still taking lead and Omega noticed. After all he was her AI but before he could do anything they crashed. The Mother of Invention was now a broken ship that crash landed onto what looked like a mountain covered in snow.

Maine stood up and pushed Texas back. He grabbed his gun aiming straight at York.

He shot the bullet but before it hit York, Texas got in the way and took the hit.

"TEXAS!" York caught her before she fell to the ground. Her helmet fell off and that's when York noticed Texas was shaking. That was the first time he saw that she was truly scared of something.

"…Behind…you…" She mumbled. York moved himself and Texas, just in time before Maine got a hit on them. Maine raised his gun but someone stopped him.

"Get her out of here!" York new who it was. The voice was similar but as he looked down at Texas, she was pale and looked almost dead.

He picked her up and carried her out as fast as he could with the AI's close behind him. Her hair fell freely as they stepped out into coldness and snow, her arms fell loosely behind York.

"Common Texas…You don't give up on a fight" Omega said quietly.

All she could see was a slight color of tan and silver armor everything else was going dark. "_I guess this is it_" She thought to herself as she slightly drifted away.


	7. Chapter 6: Goodbye

**Chapter 6: Goodbye**

Texas walked a room. I looked familiar but she couldn't remember. The room was brightly lit and also looked frozen. She could see someone standing in front of the window, looking for something. He turned around and saw her.

"Hello" the white armored soldier said.

"Hi"

"Sorry, I don't usually get any visitors. Who are you?"

"You mean you don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just… tired. My name is…it's…"

"Church your church. You're the Alpha."

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"I'm Texas"

"Like the state?"

"Yeah, like the state"

"Well that's a weird name"

"Well Church is a pretty weird name too"

"I guess it is"

"You actually gave me this name"

"I did? Wonder why I did that"

"Well maybe if you think about it, it will come too you"

"Maybe"

"Listen you have to come with me"

"No, I think I'll stay here"

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can"

"Are you sure you don't want to come"

"Yeah I'm tired. I think I'll just rest"

"Ok… I have to go, Goodbye"

"Uh…that's weird. For some reason I hate goodbyes"

"Me too"

"Ok well I'm going to rest now"

"Ok you do that. Church"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you soon"

"Ok, goodbye…weird…state name lady."

"Goodbye."

"Common Texas, Don't give up" York looked down at her and she looked pale.

"Agent York, I don't think she'll make it. She's too weak."

"She'll be fine Delta. She's a strong fighter"

"_That last voice_" Texas thought _"I know that voice"_


	8. Chapter 7: Awakening

**Chapter 7: Awakening**

"Take a break, I'll carry her for a while."

"I've got her York just back off."

"I was only giving a suggestion, calm down"

"How am I supposed to calm down when she's laying unconscious in my arms dying."

"I know you have feelings for her but arguing isn't helping right now. It's not something she would've have wanted."

"Stop talking like she's dead"

"I'm sorry. Let me help you. You've been carrying her for pretty much half the day."

"I already told you I'll live"

"So naïve"

Minuets soon started too turned into hours. The snow was hard enough to walk through but the problem was the wind. It was thin and chill but you could tell a storm was coming, and that was going to be a problem.

"She's not doing well"

"Texas is a strong fighter. I've seen her in worse positions. She'll make it through."

"Agent York, with all due respect, but if the bullet doesn't kill her then the coldness will. He vitals are low, she needs a place and somewhere to be properly attended."

"Keep your voice down D. He doesn't need to hear."

"It's a very low possibility but…."

"But what Delta?"

"Agent Texas might not make it."

"I know but again Tex is a strong fighter, don't give up on her yet."

"Agent York if I may..."

"And a favor D, keep the mood up. We don't need any more sad faces."

"Agent York..."

"Leave it alone Delta" York carried along walking while Delta stayed behind with Omega. York wouldn't listen and he really doubted that Washington would spare the time to hear him out after all the resent events.

"Omega they need to know"

"They've got too much on their plate. We don't want to add any more stress."

"Omega I don't think that's wise"

"It's not our place to tell Delta. Never was."

"Then who will"

"Hopefully Allison, if she makes it out of this mess."

"Omega, you should have more faith in your owner."

"I'm not going to waste my time on it. Alpha is gone, know it's just us and Beta."

"But the Beta is dying if you haven't noticed."

"They don't know who Beta really is, and they won't know until the time comes."

"I hope your right on this one brother."

"I'm always right."

"If that were true then we wouldn't have to be in this mess."

Both AI's Appeared next to the unconscious Black armored freelancer. Their mission was to do everything in their power and try to keep her alive as long as they could. They couldn't loose hope, she was their Beta after all.

"Put her down. She's waking"

_**Texas POV:**_

I could feel the cool breeze but I also felt warm. My side hurt like hell but as hard as I tried, I couldn't open my eyes or give my body the strength to move. I felt weak and numb. All I could here were voices from a distance, one of them was York and could tell that the other one was Delta but there was a third voice heard which was one I wished I didn't hear.

"_Put her down. She's waking_"

At first I was blinded by the light but then the longer i stare he quicker the slightest color started to come back and it was one I was not ready to see, or talk to.

"Take it slow, your hurt"

"_No shit Sherlock"_ I said in my head but I was still too weak to speak but with the very last energy i had left, I reach over quick and grabbed the gun aiming it.

"What are you doing here Washington?"

God my voice was weak and slightly rough. He held his hands up as in indicating he wasn't a threat and kneeled down next to me, coming closer.

"I'm…Helping…" I looked over at York with a surprised expression but luckily my helmet was covering it. Nobody could see the hurt I had plastered on my face.

"I'm not your enemy….I just want to help" Wash reached over and slowly laid his palm on the gun, dropping it and putting it to the side. He brought his hands up to my head and gently toke my helmet off, I on the other hand surprisingly let him.

"How do you feel?"

"How do you think York?" i retorted back, voice still quiet rough.

"And she's back"

York earned a ghost smile from me but they pain was literally killing me. I've been in worse situations but never have i endured this much pain.

"I need to carry you again because I know for a fact you can't walk but I'd like your permission first." I just weakly nodded at Washington request.

"Wash we need to stop for a while. She's not doing well and needs to be checked better."

"If we stop then we run the risk of the UNSC catching up and killing us including Tex. I'm not risking that chance."

"She's not strong enough"

"The Meta is looking and on a Hunt for her. He won't hesitate to kill anyone in his way or anyone standing up against him."

"Let's just find shelter and let her rest. At least for a little while David."

"There's no time! If we stay then we honestly risk either Maine and the director finding us or the coldness will kill her."

"Quit arguing. I'm right here and you all sound like little kids!"

"Incoming vehicle heading our way" I looked at omega as he told us then slowly back up at Washington, helmet still off. I couldn't see his face by the cause of his helmet but his actions and sudden movements told me he was pissed, angry but also desperate while York just held his gun up, taking aim at the driver but as quickly as he put it up he put it down.

"Its North"

"North?"

As the car pulled up we were able to see it was him. My eyes felt heavy and I felt weaker by the second. All I could hear was arguing then nothing. I could feel someone laying me on something like a seat then their was a voice, calming and gentle.

_"Stay with me Allison."_

Wash never left my side and I appreciated that, even after everything it's something I really needed.

_**(**_**_Shout out to _****_WargishBoromirFan_********_and to _****__****_GuessWho (Guest) for the cooments and being nice+AWESOME (: )_**

_**(P:A Tex is human in this story but she is also the Beta.)**_

_**(IMPORTANT! I recently found out sad and heartbreaking news that Daniel Kyre from Cydago passed away on SEPTEMBER 19, 2015, a day after he was taken off from life support. The news hit me hard as well as other youtubers such as markipler and the Cydago team but he will always be loved and cherished. Daniel changed millions of lives with his work and words. We will always love you and we miss you. Thank you Daniel. )**_


End file.
